


A Moment, A Choice

by Lady_La_La



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Selune Mahariel, The Battle of Denerim, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_La_La/pseuds/Lady_La_La
Summary: The soon-to-be Hero of Ferelden is facing the culmination of all their choices; the battle of Denerim.Super short cuz I’m still getting used to writing again.





	A Moment, A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so it could fit most HoFs, but I had my canon Warden, Selune Mahariel, in mind

I could feel my lungs burning, my body screamed from the battering I’d taken, but I knew I had to make every breath count. It was wounded, the darkspawn trying and failing to surge past our allies to stop us from killing the beast.  
_Every breath had to count._  


 

Every battle won, it had all led to this. Winning the dwarven king his throne, freeing the Lady of the Forest, saving the Arl and Redcliffe, all I had done, to right now. My blades wouldn’t be big enough to end that beast, but a silverite greatsword, glittering blue-silver in the sickly light, that might be enough. Winning the human lords to my side, watching Alistair duel and defeat that bastard Loghain, declaring himself king, the kingdom would be set right. The Archdemon had to die first.  
_In War, Victory_  


 

It was hard to remember ever being at peace, and a lack of vigilance had already cost me so much. My family, everyone I had ever known, I might never see any of them again. I would never see any of them again if I failed here. I forced myself to break into a run, a wild cry sounding my defiance. I would never wish my last year upon my worst enemy, but if this last strike is true, it will all be over. I ducked its final lunge, bringing the mighty blade up to open the monster’s throat from chin to collar.  
_In Peace, Vigilance_  


 

I dodge as its head crashes to the ground, eyes closed, but not dead, not yet. Time seemed suspended in that one moment, every detail almost too real. The rasp of its breath, the stench of the darkspawn corruption,  the song only Alistair and I could hear seeming to reach its climax. I screamed again as I plunged that blade into the base of its skull and I was taken by blinding light. I could go, I knew that I would be hailed as a hero, everything I did seen as the right choice. I’d join the ranks of those noble souls who gave it all for the greater good.  
_In Death, Sacrifice_

 

 

 

 

But I awoke, across the rooftop from where the body lay. The world had lost so much to the Blight, needlessly throwing away more life would have been a waste. So I survived. Dying is an easy choice, living means having to face what comes next.  
_I was still needed_


End file.
